ISF
The Integrationist Sky Federation (ISF) is a federal government in charge of maintaining the state of affairs in the territories occupied by the royal house of Emberland (Previously the Empire of Emberland). The ISF controls most of the known world, with the exception of the Yvorlands who broke away from the empire before the federation was conceived. The ISF is a military oligarchy, the ruling class is composed of military leaders, influencial merchants, and members of the royal house. The ISF's headquarters are situated in Capital City. State The ISF deals mainly with military affairs, but has high stakes in commerce and the economic area aswell. Cultural and social affairs are reserved to the Ministries of Emberland, who are the leftovers of the old government of the Empire of Emberland, who remained seated in Davorfall . The ISF maintains a strict military and social doctrine, requiring every citizen to, in some way, assist the ISF at some point in their lives; most often done through forced conscription. Even though the ISF kept the capitalistic trade policies from the Empire of Emberland (owing to its immense success), they have since then been raising taxes and passing bills on stricter trade laws. Military and Branches Since the forming of the Federation, the ISF has split their operations in branches: Civil operations - Ministry of internal affairs - Ministry of foreign affairs - The public cultural fund - (For other civil operations, see the Ministries of Emberland ) Military operations - The Federal Navy - The Trade Protection Forces - The Federal Constables - The Federal Marines - The Military Academy Trade and Economic operations - The Federal Bank - The Office for Imports and Exports - The Federal Tax office Other operations - The Aeronautical Institute for Navigation and Exploration - The Office of Colonial affairs History The ISF originally stemmed from the Emberland Sky Fleet (ESF), as the official navy of the Empire of Emberland. The ESF was created as a response to the rising threat of piracy on the empire's trading routes. The ESF was initially very successful, and was eventually allowed to enter the stock market, making it a privately owned military navy. The ESF made huges amounts of money by reselling stolen cargo captured by pirates. With this money, the ESF invested heavily in better airships, and even colonized islands themselves to set up supply-points and forts. During the drought on the Emberland plateau, the Yvorlands in the south rebelled against the empire. The government of the empire, being busy with drought reparations, gave the ESF unconditional power to put a stop to the rebellion. The ESF thus rebranded itself as the Integrationist Sky Federation (ISF, Integrationist because they aimed to unite the world under the banner of the ISF). After about eight years of a bloody civil war, the ISF had to retreat out of the Yvorlands due to the effects of the drought. Now, the ISF continues to monitor the Yvorlands and protects traders from piracy and smugglers.